Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to vehicles for long-distance air and space travel, and more particularly to a method and system for generating vehicle lift that uses and amplifies a rotating planetary body's centrifugal force for long-distance air and space travel.
Description of the Related Art
Long-distance air and space travel are achieved using vehicles that burn fuel to generate propulsion forces. In the case of long distance air travel, vehicle lift must be supplied continuously. In both air and space travel, the weight of the fuel is a substantial amount of overall vehicle weight. Thus, the combined weight of the vehicle and its fuel must be overcome to lift and propel the vehicle into the air or space. In the case of space vehicles, the percentage of fuel to overall vehicle weight (also known as “mass fraction”) typically is in the range of 80-90%. That is, 80-90% of the weight of a space vehicle's “vehicle-plus-fuel combination” is the result of fuel. The requirement for so much combustible fuel presents efficiency, cost, and safety issues.